


champion of the queen

by breadrave



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: c05e09 A Crown of Candy: Safe Harbor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadrave/pseuds/breadrave
Summary: Sir Amanda Maillard looked furtively over her shoulder before ducking into an alcove just around the corner from where Calroy Cruller skulked, whispering secret plans to a more trusted soldier. Maybe Amanda would have been that trusted advisor once, but Cruller was too smart not to see the way that she served the Queen, the false devotion turned true.(aka IM LOSING IT OVER THIS SMORES KNIGHT THATS NOT EVEN IN THE SEASON)
Relationships: Amanda Maillard/Caramelinda Rocks (One Sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES IM GAY yes im a knight. 
> 
> if you dont know, sir amanda maillard was ally's backup pc for acoc. we learned about her in the behind the scenes documentary and the implication of her being house cruller was way too interesting to pass up writing about. enjoy!!
> 
> set moments before the party arrives at castle candy in episode 9!

Sir Amanda Maillard looked furtively over her shoulder before ducking into an alcove just around the corner from where Calroy Cruller skulked, whispering plans to a more trusted soldier. Maybe Amanda would have been that trusted advisor once, but Cruller was too smart not to see the way that she served the Queen, the false devotion turned true. Amanda strained to hear even a small part of his plans, but she could hear nothing over the beating of her own heart. He was planning something in the absence of the king, she knew it. 

The stress was wearing deeply on Caramelinda, and Amanda had done everything in her power to locate her daughters, but every lead had fallen through. It was only after her failed attempts to search Candia for the lost royals when she had noticed something off with Calroy, and entertained the idea that maybe he knew more than he was letting on.

This avenue was clearly not working. Cruller didn’t trust her enough anymore to make her privy to any of his plans, and he was being too careful for her to find anything out on her own. She sighed in frustration after just a minute and quietly kicked her graham cracker boot against the wall. Patience had never come easily to her, and this was no exception. Without another thought she abandoned her attempt at stealth and rounded the corner, walking straight up to Calroy where he stood muttering to a General of House Cruller.

Calroy looked annoyed at her approach but waved the General away, leaving them alone in the hallways of the East Wing of Castle Candy.

“Sir Amanda, what do you need?” Calroy asked, motioning her to follow as he began to walk towards the throne room.

“What are you planning, my lord?” Amanda dived right in, ignoring the alarmed look that he shot her, “I can tell that something is going on, and as the Queen’s Champion, I should be aware of any changes in the political situation,” she tried to reason, schooling her face to avoid any hint of suspicion. Calroy looked at her for a long moment, searching her face.

“Maillard,” Cruller began, pausing in their walk to look through a window out over the grounds of the castle and the twinkling lights of Dulcington, “Who are you loyal to?”

“To yourself and the Queen,” Amanda responded reflexively, her brow furrowing at the question.

“Hm. Myself and the Queen,” the cake-man mused, still not looking at her. “In that order?”

Amanda had to pause. She was more loyal to House Cruller, but she could not deny the affection she held for the Queen. There was a deep ache in her heart at the thought of Caramelinda married to someone she did not love, alone in her grief and responsibility.

“Are you not loyal to the Queen?” She asked, and Calroy finally turned to her, his expression so derisive that her throat closed and a sinking pit formed in the deepest part of her instincts.

“Of course I am,” he said with a tight lipped smile, “In Sweetness There is Strength, after all.” With that he turned and began to walk away, this time making no indication that she should follow. 

Amanda stood silently, a deep chill in her, then moved to the window Calroy had just been looking out of. There was some faint lights in the distance, a ship making it’s way up the Cola River.

She did not believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

She was with Caramelinda when Sir Theobald came to call. He came sprinting down the hallway, and the second that she saw him, Amanda knew that whatever Calroy had planned came to pass. Caramelinda was telling her of Amethar’s return when he sprinted up, his armor dirty and clanking as he approached them.

“My lady,” Theobald began, but stopped when he saw Amanda. The knight drew his sword and pointed it at her, which was a dramatic escalation from their usual competitive banter.

“Sir Theobald, what is the meaning of this?” Caramelinda spluttered, stepping in front of Amanda, who had already drawn her own sword.

“Cruller’s men have attacked,” the gummy bear knight explained, and she balked at the mistrust in his eyes. “Maillard, you wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would you?” 

Caramelinda turned towards her, fear in her eyes. Amanda lowered her sword, looking back and forth between the two. Her heart seemed like it was trying to escape her ribcage with the way that it hammered against her chest, the betrayal that she felt from Calroy and the shock from the suspicion the her fellow knight mixing in her. Even now, the sounds of fighting could be heard starting from somewhere deeper in the castle.

“No,” Amanda said as forcefully as she could muster, all the moments that she prioritized her Queen before House Cruller flashing before her. “My loyalty lies with the Queen, and no one else.” 

He had his sword leveled at her, fierce loyalty in his eyes, and there was the briefest of moments where she saw Theobald hesitate. She couldn’t read his mind, but she could see the flash of resentment flit across his face, and she didn’t know how to make him believe her — if the roles were reversed she was sure she would feel the same way. Amanda did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her sword and brought the end of her cape to the front of her body, where she roughly chopped it, completely removing the House Cruller Crest from her uniform. She met Theobald’s gaze and deliberately dropped the garment before finally looking at Caramelinda, who was shaken but nodded at her.

Theobald opened his mouth but at that moment a loud yell erupted from where Theo had just come. He instinctively turned towards the sound, and the sense of urgency returned to him.

“I believe you for now,” he said quickly, scanning the hallway.

“There’s a secret hallway just down there,” Caramelinda spoke with the tenseness and ferocity of a true Queen, and Amanda could not help but pause the escape to look at a single piece of her hair that had fallen out of her careful bun. She wanted to reach out and tuck it back into place, but the growing yells brought her back to the present, and she hurried with Theo and Caramelinda to the secret passage way. They walked for what felt like hours through the depths of the castle, the sounds of battle fading in and out as the passed different parts of the castle. Eventually they emerged from an outer wall, and could very clearly see some sort of crater in the ground where something had fallen from a great height.

Amanda looked back as they stalked into the night away from the castle. She saw a small figure up on the ramparts cut down the flag of House Rocks and unfurl the crest that she had just removed from her person. She felt sick looking up at it. 

Amanda turned around, drew her sword, and followed her Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final part! good luck with the brainrot folks :-)

The Princess Jet Rocks was dead. Sir Amanda Maillard stood on the deck of the Bell Baby, the quiet hours of the early morning making the ripple of the Cola River underneath their ship sound monumentous. She had one hand on her sword, the other on the cheese ship, her mind far away, imagining what Cruller was doing back at the castle, his coup complete.

She couldn’t sleep, nor did she want to, the thought of her having felt something wrong with Calroy for weeks now, ever since he returned from Comida without the Rocks. There was some descent she should have seen coming, and in the cold wind whipping around her face, his deception seemed so clear. They had all felt their blood freeze when Amethar recounted how Lord Cruller had killed Rococoa twenty years ago, and was just waiting for the right moment to strike the king. 

“Did you truly not know?” A voice asked from behind her, a voice she could never lie to.

“I had suspected… I knew something was wrong, especially after he returned from Comida. But I never suspected him of this amount of cruelty,” Amanda forced out, turning to Caramelinda, trying desperately to sound like a soldier.

It made Amanda want to crush her bones to dust for not seeing it coming. For years he had planted ideas in her, things to suggest to the Queen and actions to take, all because he could see that she held a great affection for her queen and could play her off of her own desires. Her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword to keep her hand from shaking. 

Caramelinda sighed, and approached her. She was tired — there was redness in her eyes and her voice sounded raw. She had just lost a daughter. The knight’s graham cracker armor was heavy, and she longed to lie with Caramelinda and hold her. If she could not fight off attackers and protect her queen physically, she could do this at least, she could reach out and be a hand to hold. She could try to protect her from the depth of her sadness. She would not be able to, but there was love in trying the impossible. 

“I’m sorry, my queen,” Amanda whispered, her eyes downcast, “I want… I will help you however I can. I want to turn back time and kill Calroy myself… to stop Jet from… I would do anything for you.” It sounded like a confession.

Caramelinda sniffed, her face going impassive at Jet’s name, “I know you would, Sir Maillard, and I trust your word.”

Amanda smiled. She was in pain. “You should get some rest, your majesty.”

Caramelinda looked over the candy countryside, the sweetness that made up their home too bright even in the darkness of night. Amanda thought briefly how wrong it is that the world cared so little for the death of a child. 

The Queen placed a hand on the knight’s shoulder, and even through her armor it felt like a declaration, like forgiveness from the Bulb, like a fire within her growing brighter.

“You too deserve to rest, Sir Maillard.”

Amanda said nothing. She let Caramelinda’s hand leave her shoulder, and listened intently to her queen’s footsteps fading. She did not sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @housecheddar on twt and wildsorcerer.tumblr.com!


End file.
